


Drawn Together

by Into_Evernight



Category: AFI
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All thoughts- rational and otherwise- flew from his mind the second his own hand pressed against Jade's, forcing it to splay out over his stomach, sending the signal loud and clear- 'I want you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFIslash on 06/18/2011. Written with Amanda, aka DecemberResplendence.
> 
> Don't know. Don't own. Didn't happen.

It had been exactly twelve days since Jade had first moved into Davey's apartment, first been able to fully experience the horror that was his roommates, and already he felt himself becoming worried. Ever since their last altercation with Lawrence, their cocky, self-righteous "living partner" who seemed to be weirdly sexually frustrated over Davey, Jade had been watching the two like a hawk. Swearing that, given the right amount of provocation, he might be forced to do something really bad ass to Lawrence. Like... punch him with rings on. Or... throw him into the fires of Mordor... or something.  
  
Still, he didn't want to seem overly concerned, so he tried to only watch them every now and then, occasionally traveling into the same room as Davey for one reason or another, usually just to check up on him. Sometimes, when he would walk back into the room that they were in for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that day, he would catch Davey looking at him. God, what he would’ve given to know what his friend was thinking. Was it gratitude for the rape protection, amusement at how stupid Jade probably looked every time he sneaked in from the hallway, or disgust at how potentially creepy and obsessive he was being? When it came to Davey he felt like he would never know.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jade however, Davey was relieved that he was around. It took the edge off his interaction with Lawrence—or lack thereof—and it certainly made Lawrence seem more uneasy. Thankfully though, he wouldn’t have to endure that hell for much longer. He and Jade were planning to go to a concert and were leaving at six o' clock, and they had been killing time until then all day. It was also the perfect excuse to limit his proximity to Lawrence, who was beginning to shoot him those sneaky, lustful glances again; Davey could practically see the bad ideas dancing in his head.  
  
By the time they were ready to go, Davey felt like he’d never been so excited for anything in his life. He snagged Jade's arm on his way to the door and practically dragged him towards the landing, yelling half-heartedly to their unwanted roommate, “Bye. Be back later.”  
  
Jade couldn't help but laugh. His usual breathy, controlled sort of chuckle. "Dude, I don't even have my shoes-" He pulled his chucks on, figuring that he could lace them in the car, and followed Davey out.  
  
Davey threw a sheepish grin in Jade's direction as they headed down the stairs. He took them two at a time, and when they finally made it down to where their cars were parked, he turned to Jade, expression serious. “Man, I'm so glad to get out of there. I don't know how much of that little shit I can stand.”  
  
Little? Jade thought to himself, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Maybe Davey hadn’t noticed, but Lawrence was a big dude. At least twice, maybe even three times their size... not necessarily someone that Jade wanted to fuck with.   
  
Still grumbling, Davey fumbled for his keys, then opened the passenger door for Jade. He couldn't wait to get to the concert and blow off some steam in the mosh pit. The best part was having Jade there with him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he liked Jade better than anyone, and the night wouldn't have been half as promising if he wasn't going to be there. Feeling a little overheated, he slipped into the driver's seat and turned up the air conditioning, squinting up at the third floor landing, where he'd thought he'd seen Lawrence pass by.  
  
Jade reached over to buckle his seat belt, and then worked his delicate fingers into the air vent, pulling on it a few times until it unstuck itself. He sighed, relaxing slightly as cool air washed over him. "God, is the house like Dante's fucking inferno or is it just me?" He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back out of his eyes.  
  
“It's not just you,” Davey replied with a dry chuckle. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he pulled out of the parking spot, then turned onto the main road. “I hate to say it, but I wish we'd never put that goddamn ad in the paper. We should've tried harder to find someone our friends knew.” He had to stop himself before he got too pissed about it. After all, they had done their best to find someone more reliable. It just wasn't meant to be. And it wasn’t like they could wait it out because, without finding their roommates, they wouldn’t have been able to afford the apartment. Jade had just quit his old band, and AFI still wasn’t making enough money for much of anything. Under his breath, he grumbled, “I'd rather be homeless.”  
  
"Davey I know it sucks but believe me, it's better than living with our... parents." Jade shuddered to think that he had only just escaped that hell. "We'll be making money soon and then we can kick those assholes out once and for all."   
  
And then we'll be living alone... and we can work on our music... and... Jade thought to himself and felt his stomach tighten slightly. Partly with anticipation, but mostly with... anxiety? "So, are we gonna kick ass in this mosh pit or what?" Of course—there he went, changing the subject again. Awkwardly.  
  
Momentarily, Davey flicked his gaze from the road to Jade, expression unreadable. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, running his hands up and down the steering wheel. In his mind, he pictured their three retarded roommates as the guys they'd be up against in the pit, and it brought a smirk to his face. Whipping his head to look at Jade, his grin broadened, crinkles forming around his eyes. “I can't wait. It'll be the most fun I've had all week, that's for damn sure.” He moved over into the turn lane, licking at his lip ring.  
When Davey smiled like that, Jade couldn't help but smile also. He looked like a little kid, like he was full of all the youth and happiness in the world when his eyes crinkled like that. "Definitely. I'm pumped." He opened the glove compartment and took out a handful of CDs. "So, what do we listen to?"  
  
Davey glanced over at the CDs. “I'm in the mood for The Cramps.” He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, looking back over at Jade's hands, and something in his stomach stirred. He found himself looking far longer than he should've, and only narrowly escaped drifting too far in the other lane and side-scraping another car. Shaken, he forced himself to stare straight ahead, though he couldn't completely dispel the foreign pull, no matter how much he swallowed it back. Hurriedly, he tried to change the subject and get his mind on something else. “So, uh, we should be there in a few minutes. I hope we find parking.”  
  
He put in the CD that Davey had requested and leaned up against the window, spacing out. He let his eyes fall on Davey for as long as he thought he could get away with it without seeming creepy. "I meant to tell you, getting that piercing was an awesome idea. It looks great." 'What the fuck am I talking about?' he thought to himself for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
“Huh?” This warranted Davey's attention. When he caught Jade's eye—even if only for a split second—he couldn't help but smile, and he felt overly warm again, readjusting the vent. “Oh, uh, thanks.”  
  
Something about Jade's approval made him feel like no one else's opinion counted, no matter what it was. And though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, part of the reason he did the things he did was for Jade's benefit, to impress him in whatever way he could. He wanted Jade to think he was cool, to want to be close to him. Again, he cut his eyes in Jade's direction, unwittingly giving him too intense of a look.  
  
"Uh, yeah... was that weird of me to say?" Jade had never kissed anyone with a lip piercing before, and he found himself wondering for a moment what that would be like. Then he let his eyes fall over his own arm, studying the few tattoos that he had.  
  
“No, it's cool.” Davey gave him a nervous, lop-sided grin; he'd noticed the way Jade's eyes had been locked on him—on his lips. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he noticed a shift. There was an undeniable static tension in the air between them, exacerbated when Jade tore his gaze down, studying his arm. It made Davey want to reach out and force him to look up, to force their eyes to lock like they had, just to get that feeling again. The thought scared him a bit, and he tried to chase it away, all to no avail. Worse, he found more awkward words tumbling out of his mouth in a desperate attempt to save the moment. “Something on your mind?” Immediately, he cursed himself for asking something so dumb.  
  
Jade returned his eyes to Davey's face, all angular and high cheek boned. Almost refined looking. And also almost everything that Jade's wasn't. It never ceased to be interesting to him, which he found kind of disturbing. "On my mind... uhh..." There must have been more on his mind than he thought, because all of a sudden Jade could not figure out how to speak. Or at least what to say.  
  
Something inside Davey pulled too taut. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, stealing glances over at Jade every now and then. More often than not, he found himself looking at Jade's impossibly dark eyes, his chapped full lips, his freakishly long fingers. His throat tightened, and he swallowed hard, trying to remember how to breathe. At first, it seemed like they had been really comfortable with each other- growing steadily closer every time that they talked. But now... something was a different. And it was in those long expanses of nervous silence, the ones that made Davey restless, and caused Jade’s eyes to dart slightly, somewhat like a frightened animal. The only comfort in the sensation at all was knowing that it was something that they both experienced. Sighing, he adjusted the rear view mirror just to fidget with something. “Yeah, um, you just seemed sort of nervous.” It felt ridiculous coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Eh, it's nothing. Just anxious to get to the concert. And my mouth hurts." He shrugged, feeling the words tumble from his mouth like they were the most natural thing in the world. They didn't feel natural, though. They felt half-true. Like there was more to them. He hated to have to delve any further into his own complicated psyche. Let alone begin to try to figure out why Davey seemed just as on edge as he did. "I wish I could have remembered my chapstick. I left it in the pocket of my other jeans."  
  
On impulse, Davey reached out over Jade and opened the glove compartment, rummaging around inside it before realizing he was leaning close to Jade's shoulder—close enough to smell his aftershave. He felt his heart jump a little, and nearly pulled back too fast before he found what he was looking for. Glancing at Jade then back at the road, he held out a tube of chapstick with a shaking hand. “You can borrow mine,” he heard himself saying. A little spark of anticipation lit in him at the thought of Jade using it. And then, unceremoniously, he dropped it on Jade's lap. Without thinking, he reached for it.  
  
It happened so quickly Jade barely had the time to process it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had learned from growing up with Smith that allowing a dude to get that close to you, especially so close to that area, was definitely not okay. Were Davey his little brother, Jade probably would have punched him. But that was not the case here, and he ended up grabbing Davey's hand instead. His long fingers closed around Davey's palm and the first half of his knuckles. Then he realized what he was doing, holding Davey Havok's hand, which was practically against his crotch—but innocently so. Because he had dropped the chapstick. Because he was trying to be a good friend. And now Jade had made everything all weird. Of course.  
  
Immediately, Davey drew wild, apologetic eyes up to Jade's. He jerked his hand back as though it'd been burned, and the words spilled from his lips, unbridled and sloppy. “Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I was just trying to—” Quickly, he cut himself off before he could start babbling and made it sound insincere, like he was looking for a legitimate excuse, like he'd been meaning to touch Jade the whole time.  
  
Embarrassed, ego deflated, he sank down a little in his seat, fiddling with the volume control as though somehow that would drown out the entire weirdness of the moment. Especially that small twinge deep inside that felt excited, that made him feel like every nerve ending was on fire just from that small contact alone. He sort of wished he hadn’t pulled his hand away.  
  
Jade bit his lip, instantly regretting that action and wincing in pain. "It's okay, dude. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Somehow, he felt like those were the most sincere words that he had spoken all night.  
  
And he kept on saying them over and over again in his head. 'It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.' Because he really didn't have an issue with it. With any of it. In fact, the only thing that he found himself genuinely sorry over was how he had startled Davey like that. After all, it wasn't his fault that Jade was nervous and jumpy and shy. Davey was a physical person, and he found that interesting. Amusing, even. He didn't want to scare Davey into not coming near him anymore.  
  
Despite Jade's words, Davey still felt shitty about it for the next several minutes. Even so, that little brush of contact had him wanting more, and he couldn't be certain whether it was Jade's touch in particular that he wanted, or if he just wanted to touch someone in general. Right now it felt nerve-wracking and forbidden, like there was some hidden dynamic that made it unfavorable. He only wanted it more.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot, and though Davey’s nerves were still jangled, he didn’t want to leave it there. So when they got out of the car, he casually laid a hand on Jade's arm to guide him in, watching out of the corner of his eye to see how he'd react. Once more, he felt his throat tighten, and his breath hitched.  
  
Again it came, that urge to grab Davey and pull him into a headlock and mess up his hair. Punishment for physical contact. A sibling reaction. But at the same time there came a different urge, and though it wasn't quite at the surface—yet—it seemed as though it was beginning to make its way there. Trickling slowly into the forefront of his brain, like acid or poison. It was... lust. Or at least something like it. This primal instinct that took the form of words in the back of his head. Words that usually said things like, 'Touch me more. Don't stop. I want you to.' It made his mouth run dry. Instead he put on his poker face, acting completely indifferent about the fact that Davey's hand was on his arm, and then looked to smile at him casually.  
  
Davey caught his eye and faltered. He wanted to speak but his mouth went dry, and he found no words. Though Jade's smile was nothing out of the ordinary to the casual onlooker, there was something in his eyes that reached out and sucked him in, something that made Davey feel simultaneously drawn in and afraid. Not afraid because he wasn't used to that look, but afraid because he knew what that look was, knew what it meant.  
  
What was worse than the look was his own reaction, the way he found himself gravitating towards Jade, tugging him closer under the pretense that the room was too crowded. He fought his way through the throngs of milling people though he didn't see any of the faces; it was like he and Jade were the only ones in the room. And that was what scared him the most. Despite that, he stood too close, shivering at the sensation of Jade's breath grazing against his skin.  
  
The closer he grew physically to Davey, the more Jade began to wonder if the 'to' in the 'I want you to' that his head was always whispering wasn't really a 'too.' As they squeezed their way through the crowd he pulled a move that he honestly could not believe he'd had the balls to even attempt. He put his hand on Davey's waist and moved him back slightly, a little closer, but only because he was trying to keep the drunken sons of bitches that were passing through in front of him from sloshing his straight edge existence with cheap beer. Surely that was the good friend thing to do. And surely that was what Jade was—a good friend.   
  
A good friend that was probably thinking too hard about how warm Davey's hip had been against his hand. A good friend that was probably breathing a little too hard against Davey's neck; a good friend that was probably a little bit too concerned with everything that Davey did. His every movement, his every thought. Yeah, that was definitely what it was saying. 'I want you too.'  
  
The touch seared Davey's skin, and he couldn't help but wish that his shirt would ride up, that Jade's fingers would brush against him, unobstructed by clothing. He wanted to feel skin against skin. Quickly, he admonished himself, inwardly recoiling from the thought. Surely it was just from the lack of sex lately. He hadn't dated anyone in about two years, and of course the dry spell had a lot to do with how he was feeling now. Of course he'd turn to his closest friend first.  
  
Logical thinking did nothing to dispel the desire though. Only half-conscious and half in control of his actions, he took a bold step back, bumping up against Jade, back pressed against his front, fitting together like pieces of a human puzzle. It felt surprisingly, deliriously right, and he wanted more. Pushing back all inhibitions, he let his hand flutter to Jade's, lightly ghosting over it. And as Jade's breathing sped up, falling hotly on the back of his neck, he felt his own do the same.  
  
Davey's fingers were so soft, Jade thought. Unlike his own—coarse, from playing guitar. But that was the only clear, sane thought he was allowed. For a moment later his mind became thick with fog. Everything seemed so hot, almost too hot. He wished there was an air vent here. And, was he really finally losing it, or had Davey just stepped back on purpose? Pressed them together on purpose? Moved closer to him on purpose...? With every scrap of nerve he had left in him, he lifted his hand and let his fingertips lightly touch Davey's stomach, where his shirt was pulling up. He swallowed hard, an unbearable rush of heat flooding his entire body and ending in his cheeks, leaving him with a hot, scarlet blush. He had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.  
  
Davey flinched when Jade's fingers finally brushed his skin. A little gasp fell from his lips, and he would've been a lot more embarrassed had it not already been noisy in there. Still, he was close enough that Jade might have heard it. All thoughts—rational and otherwise—flew from his mind the second his own hand pressed against Jade's, forcing it to splay out over his stomach, sending the signal loud and clear—'I want you.'   
  
Mortified, he froze, breath caught in his throat, and he became aware of the fact that he was getting a boner. Great. Just fucking fantastic. Of all the times... Of all the goddamn people... He was torn between wanting to turn around and force sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Jade's neck and pulling away to crawl off and hide.  
  
Now that Davey's hand was there, on top of his, there was no stopping it. No pulling away and pretending like it had been an accident, even though they both knew that it wasn't. He pressed his fingers a little bit harder into Davey's soft skin, raking his teeth over his bottom lip that he had forgotten was chapped.  
  
"Davey I can't do this here," he breathed against his neck. And that wasn't just hot, cloudy, lust-filled words. The kinds that sort of tumble from your lips before you can stop them. That was Jade Puget talking. Serious, mature, in-control Jade. Who knew what he was doing. And who he was doing it with. And why. And it was almost weird, foreign even, to hear his normal voice all breathy in Davey's ear. Because normal him never would have been standing there in that situation. But he was, and God did he feel displaced. Displaced and hard.  
  
Jade's voice brought Davey back to the present, back to reality.   
  
Embarrassed, he pulled his hand away from Jade's, slow and reluctant. Part of him secretly hoped that Jade meant it like he wanted to take it, but he knew better. So he turned slightly to look up at Jade, muttering in wavering tones. “Sorry. I got carried away. It's been awhile...” He stopped, swallowing around the lump in his throat, around the half-formed lie. They both knew that wasn't the only reason, and he shouldn't be acting like it was, not when Jade could see right through him.  
  
He didn't touch him with his hands, but he didn't move away either. He wanted to be that close to Jade, even if they couldn't make this obvious, even if they couldn't...not here. Not now. He forced himself to turn his attention back to the front, but instead of relaxing, he felt tenser, breaths weighed down with something heavy. He felt like he should do something, anything, but he couldn't think and he couldn't move and he couldn't react.  
  
But it didn’t matter. Because a moment later the drummer on the stage sounded off the starting beats and a powerful crash of music swept over them both. It was loud, mind-numbing, and helped dissolve the need to think. But tense feelings refused to go away. Instead they simply hung in the air overhead, probably so strong that they were becoming tangible to strangers. Still, by the second song Jade was moshing so hard that he could scarcely remember who he was, let alone notice that his nose, and his secrets, were bleeding.


End file.
